<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I came to win, to prosper, to fly. by Just_Juliette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154325">I came to win, to prosper, to fly.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette'>Just_Juliette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ships: transition to 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, OT3, Post Abu Dhabi GP, but can be read as lesteban and platonic OT3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few weeks in which things seemed bad for Sergio, and his two former teammates feared the worst... the announcement finally happens.</p>
<p>Or where Sergio is confirmed for Red Bull, and the young lads couldn't be happier for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ships: transition to 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I came to win, to prosper, to fly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!<br/>Ah thank god this was announced! I really wanted to close this saga with something else and this came perfect.</p>
<p>Also, this happens after "it was worth the risk", but there's no need to read that one (if you ship these three as much as I do, check it out. You won't regret it)</p>
<p>Enjoy♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esteban and Lance were in the latter one's house having lunch. The season was finally over, but neither of them could start enjoying their break without knowing what was going to happen with Sergio. </p>
<p>The Mexican was very important for both of them, help their team to grow and be where it is now, and also helped them to grow as drivers. Their admiration and respect for him went beyond track, and the found theirselves very anxious about his future, not ready to miss him on the paddock.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Lance' phone ringed.</p>
<p>—Hello!</p>
<p>—Hi. Am I on the speakers? -Asked Sergio from the other side. Lance activated it so that Esteban could hear.</p>
<p>—Now you are. What's happening? We were just talking about you with Esteban. When will you arrive?</p>
<p>—Yes, you said you'd be here for lunch.- the Frenchman complained.</p>
<p>—Sorry. I'll be there in ten minutes. I had to make a quick stop to buy a cake.</p>
<p>  —A cake? Why? we could just ask for someone to make one here.</p>
<p>—I know, but this one's special... I have to go, I'm almost there. And I were you, I wouldn't look at the social networks until I arrive. </p>
<p>—What? Oh no Checo...</p>
<p>But then Sergio hung up. Lance covered his face.</p>
<p>—Do you think they confirmed Alex?</p>
<p>—I don't think so, Lance. But he said not to look until he gets here.</p>
<p>—You're not going to listen to him, are you?</p>
<p>—No shit, give me your phone.</p>
<p>There was no need to do some deep research. The news were on Twitter, Instagram and every sport website. Sergio Pérez was the new Red Bull driver.</p>
<p>—Oh my God!<br/>
—Yes! I knew it!</p>
<p>Said the two young men at the same time, bursting out laughing in happiness.</p>
<p>—And the bastard didn't tell us anything!</p>
<p>—Yes, I mean look at this picture. He was wearing that same shirt in the Abu Dhabi farewell party.- remarked Esteban.</p>
<p>—Oh, true! Damn I hate him.</p>
<p>—Oh come on honey, the important thing is that he will stay with us!</p>
<p>—Can you imagine? Another podium with the three of us?</p>
<p>—That would be wonderful.</p>
<p>The young lads smiled and shared a kiss. At that moment, Sergio entered the house with two bags.</p>
<p>—Hey, there's nothing for me? I won't give you any cake. - Joked the older one. The boys parted and ran to him</p>
<p>—Congratulations Checoo!</p>
<p>Both threw themselves into his arms.</p>
<p>—So uh... Surprise! I signed with Red Bull!- claimed even though it was obvious the other two already knew.

</p>
<p>—Yes! A week ago, damn it! How did you hide it for so long? -Esteban demanded.</p>
<p>—We were worried that you wouldn't make it... -Lance said while hidding in his neck. Sergio kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>—You guys know how it works, no talking till I put ink to paper. But now you know I'll be a pain in your asses a bit longer.</p>
<p>The three laughed and broke the embrace.</p>
<p>—You have no idea how happy we are to hear that.- Esteban confessed. Lance nodded.</p>
<p>—So am I. Now, who wants a piece of a Red Bull themed cake?- asked grabbing the bags and taking them back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>The young lads cheered, and followed him to get some.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>